Envole-toi
by Edwilya
Summary: Lorsque Scorpius découvre une vieille malle ayant appartenu à sa grand-mère dans le manoir Malefoy, il est loin, très loin de se douter du secret qu'elle renferme.
1. Oiseau en cage

Au loin, le clocher sonna midi. Il était en retard. Oh, ce n'était pas la première fois, mais il détestait l'être. Peut-être parce que Narcissa le lui faisait toujours remarquer. Elle remarquait toujours ces choses-là.

Il traversa l'allée pavée, ses chaussures noires claquant sur les dalles. Deux serpents entrelacés servaient de heurtoir à la lourde porte de bois. Petit, ces reptiles à la face effrayante lui avaient toujours fait peur. Aujourd'hui encore, il grimaça lorsque mes yeux se posèrent dessus. Il le souleva d'une main pâle, et avant même qu'il l'ait relâché, la porte s'ouvrit sur une petite créature qui se tortillait dans une taie d'oreiller mal ajustée.

— Salut, Delphy, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

La petite elfe gigota de plus belle et les pointes de ses oreilles prirent une violente teinte rouge.

— Delphy est enchantée de voir enfin le petit maître Scorpius. Entrez, entrez, Delphy et Madame se demandaient où vous étiez.

— J'en suis dés... commença t-il.

Mais l'elfe courait déjà vers le salon prévenir sa maîtresse de son arrivée. Il la suivit d'un pas tranquille, s'arrêtant devant la porte.

— Madame, le petit maître Scorpius vient d'arriver, souhaitez-vous que je le fasse entrer ?

Scorpius sourit. Il avait maintenant vingt ans, et pourtant, Delphy continuait à l'appeler « le petit maître ».

Il entendit la voix de Narcissa, jadis claire et douce, désormais tremblante, presque hésitante, s'élever :

— Oui, Delphy.

Il n'attendit pas l'elfe, il entra, tout en sourire et décontraction. Les yeux de Narcissa s'illuminèrent. Ce fut le seul changement qui s'opéra sur son visage fatigué. Scorpius déposa un baiser sur sa joue pâle et s'assit dans un des fauteuils du salon.

— Tu es en retard, dit-elle.

Prononcer cette phrase lui avait demandé un effort. Scorpius le voyait bien, mais il se tut. Narcissa était une femme fière. Depuis trois ans, elle dépérissait sous leurs yeux, mais ils se taisaient tous. Le visage de celle qui avait toujours paru trente ans avait brutalement récupéré les années que les autres femmes lui enviaient. La vieillesse, Narcissa en était la preuve, n'épargne personne.

— Comment vous portez-vous depuis la dernière fois ? lui demanda t-il doucement.

— Bien, répondit-elle simplement.

Il hocha la tête. Puis posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

— Et lui ?

Ils savaient tous les deux de qui il était question. Les mains frêles et presque blanches de Narcissa se crispèrent un peu plus sur les aiguilles à tricoter qu'elles tenaient. Elle rata un point. Deux. Puis se décida :

— Tu le connais. Ça... ça empire.

— Où est-il ? osa Scorpius.

— Au ministère, articula difficilement Narcissa. Ou ailleurs. Il m'a dit qu'il rentrerait pour le dîner. Tu restes souper avec nous, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr. Avec plaisir.

Narcissa hocha la tête. Mais quiconque la connaissant bien aurait pu lire une immense joie passer sur son visage.

Ils se turent de longues minutes durant. Il aimait bien ces moments de calme. Sa grand-mère était la seule personne avec laquelle Scorpius pouvait passer des heures sans échanger un mot, appréciant simplement sa présence. Ni plus, ni moins. Narcissa possédait une élégance et un charisme qui fascinaient quiconque la connaissait. Et le poids des années si rapidement rattrapées ne changeait rien à cette beauté qui lui était propre. Un charme froid, envoûtant, captivant.

Finalement, Scorpius se décida à parler de la requête que son père lui avait confiée.

— Père m'a chargé de récupérer quelques affaires à lui. Un album photo, plus précisément. Il veut faire une surprise à Mère pour leur anniversaire de mariage.

Narcissa leva les yeux vers son petit-fils. Son regard était pénétrant, comme si elle le jaugeait avant de donner sa réponse. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et son front se plissa sous l'effort.

— J'ai mis toutes les vieilles affaires de ton père au grenier, commença t-elle. Dernier étage, première à gauche. Je suis trop vieille pour y monter désormais. Je te laisse y aller seul. Si la porte fait des siennes... Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que je t'envoie.

Scorpius sortit sans un mot, traversa le couloir et emprunta l'escalier.

Une fois arrivé en haut, il s'approcha alors de la porte indiquée par sa grand-mère, et, tandis qu'il posait la main sur la poignée, un tableau apparut sur le panneau de bois. Surpris, Scorpius recula d'un bond, puis se rapprocha pour observer le curieux spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. C'était un dessin au fusain, dont les traits, justes et assurés, représentaient un jeune homme qui somnolait.

— Excusez-moi, tenta Scorpius.

Le personnage sursauta.

— Vous m'avez fait peur, l'accusa t-il.

— Je... je... j'en suis désolé.

— Cessez de vous excusez, jeune homme, qu'est-ce qui vous amène par ici ?

Scorpius fut surpris d'être qualifié de « jeune homme » par le personnage du tableau, qui ne semblait pourtant pas plus âgé que lui.

— J'aimerais entrer, en fait. C'est ma grand-mère qui m'envoie.

— Et alors ? Votre grand-mère pourrait m'envoyer Merlin en personne, je ne lui ouvrirais pas sans mot de passe.

— S'il vous plaît. Elle ne m'a donné aucun mot de passe, tenta t-il.

— C'est qu'il n'y en a pas, je plaisantais. Je suppose qu'elle doit avoir une bonne raison ; elle ne m'a jamais envoyé personne ici... Mais entrez, jeune homme. Et vous transmettrez à Narcissa mes salutions. Dites-lui que je l'entends toujours, poursuivit t-il, plus grave.

Puis devant la mine surprise de Scorpius, il ajouta :

— Elle comprendra.

Scorpius se contenta de hocher la tête, et s'engouffra dans le grenier.

L'air lui parut soudain plus froid. Et pourtant, l'atmosphère qui régnait là avait quelque chose de chaleureux. Les quatre murs étaient recouverts de lattes de bois, et d'imposantes poutres traversait le plafond, l'obligeant à baisser la tête. Des dizaines de cartons se trouvaient là s'empilant les uns sur les autres dans une pagaille effrayante. Sans aucun ordre apparent.

Après avoir promené un regard perdu sur les divers boites éparpillées çà et là, il faillit perdre courage avant même d'avoir commencé.

Il s'avança vers le mur de gauche, déterminé à fouiller de manière méthodique. Il tira la première boite qui s'offrait à lui et l'ouvrit. Un simple coup d'œil lui suffit pour être certain que ce qu'il recherchait ne s'y trouvait pas. Il la poussa un peu plus loin, et continua son travail fastidieux.

_oOo_

Il allait attraper un autre carton lorsqu'il vit, contre le mur, une grande malle. Si grande qu'il se demandait comment elle avait pu lui échapper.

Curieux, il l'examina. Une seule inscription était gravée. Deux initiales, N.B. Cette malle lui paressait vieille, d'un autre âge, comme si elle avait traversé les siècles, avant de se retrouver dans ce grenier poussiéreux.

Elle devait appartenir à sa grand-mère. Narcissa Black. Il sourit, et caressa le couvercle froid. La malle s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

Parmi les milliers de choses qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur, de nombreuses feuilles volantes attirèrent l'œil de Scorpius. Il en attrapa une et promena son regard sur ce papier jauni par le temps et couvert d'une encre qui s'effaçait presque. À y regarder de plus près, deux écritures s'y mêlaient. L'une était fine, régulière, l'autre brouillonne et penchée. Elle se disputaient l'espace, chacune à tour de rôle. Poussé par une curiosité piquante, une curiosité à laquelle on ne résiste pas, Scorpius regarda de plus près.

_« N, j'en ai marre de ce tronc d'arbre. J'en ai marre de tous ces mensonges. De ce moyen de communication idiot. Je veux te voir vraiment. Je veux entendre ta voix. C'était quand la dernière fois que je t'ai serrée dans mes bras ? S'il te plait, viens ce soir. Tu sais où. F._

Tu me rendras chèvre, je l'ai toujours dit. Quelle heure ? N.

Je savais que résister à mon charme indiscutable était impossible. Neuf heures. F.  
_  
Imbécile ! Fais attention à tes chevilles (j'ai d'ailleurs noté que tu avais un peu abusé du rôti ces temps-ci, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...) N._

Et toi, tu fonds à vue d'œil, chérie. Je te passerais bien de mon rôti, ainsi nous ferions d'une pierre deux coups, mais ça risquerait de mal passer auprès de tes amis... Plus sérieusement, N, mange, ou ils vont vraiment se poser des questions. Pas Lui. Parce qu'il est incapable du moindre discernement, mais tes sœurs, et tes autres amis. F.

La faute à qui si je me pose mille questions ? Tu crois que tout ça ne me triture pas le cerveau ? Parfois je me réveille, la nuit, après un cauchemar. Toujours le même : ils découvraient tout et me mettaient à la porte. Dans ces moments-là, seule au fond de mon lit glacé, je me dis qu'on ferait mieux d'arrêter. Et puis, le lendemain, tu me souris, je viens chercher tes mots au creux de l'arbre, et j'ai des furieuses envies d'évasion. Je pense à partir loin, loin d'eux. Loin de tout et avec toi. Puis je me souviens que c'est impossible.

Rien n'est impossible, N, et je pars quand tu veux. Avec toi. Loin de tous. Loin de tout. F.

Tu ne comprends pas. J'ai vu ce qu'ils font à Meda. Elle s'est enfuie avec Ted, et ils continuent de la faire souffrir. C'est un chantage permanent et quotidien. Elle m'a écrit, tu sais. Elle s'endort avec des frissons glacés et se réveille avec des sueurs froides. Parce que trahir les Black, ce n'est pas seulement voir son visage brûlé d'un coup de baguette sur une tapisserie. C'est un combat contre son propre sang.

J'ai pas très bien saisi le coup de la tapisserie, mais je le répète, N, on part quand tu veux. F.

Je sais, F, je sais. Je te rejoins ce soir. Neuf heures. Je t'aime. N.

Moi aussi. À ce soir. F. »

N, c'était sa grand-mère, il en était sûr. Mais elle semblait tellement différente. Tellement Narcissa, et si peu Black. Elle disait je t'aime, comme on disait merci. Sans pudeur, sans artifices. Et cet homme avec qui elle parlait, Scorpius n'avait aucune idée de qui il s'agissait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que ce n'était pas Lucius. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

À dire vrai, Scorpius avait toujours détesté son grand-père. Froid et distant. Manipulateur et sournois, calculateur et fourbe. Savoir que sa grand-mère avait connu l'amour avant de l'épouser le rendait heureux. Même s'il devinait sans peine que cette histoire n'avait pas dû se terminer exactement bien.

Intrigué, piqué dans sa curiosité, et oublieux de la mission confiée par mon père, Scorpius continua l'exploration de la malle.

Il comprit vite que les milliers de choses qu'elle renfermait concernaient ce fameux F.

Son regard fut attiré par un collier étrange. Il s'en saisit, et sourit. C'était une chaîne de cuir noir, des plus rustiques qui soient, à laquelle pendaient des dizaines de choses hétéroclites. Des bouchons de Bièrraubeurre, en passant par un ticket de cinéma, jusqu'à un pendentif représentant un serpent qui tirait la langue dans une attitude terriblement enfantine. Et des dizaines d'autres choses dont il ignorait l'importance. L'importance de ces petits rien qui forgent une histoire.

Il découvrit ensuite une fiole, contenant un liquide argenté, ainsi qu'une petite Pensine, tout au fond de la malle. Après s'être étonné de trouver un si bel objet tout au fond d'une vieille malle, il la posa sur le sol glacé, y versa lentement le contenu du flacon. Sa conscience lui criait bien que fouiller ainsi, ça ne se faisait pas. Mais il repoussa ce genre de pensées d'un geste de la main. Une grande inspiration, et il se laissa happer par la brume épaisse qui l'enveloppa alors.

Il releva la tête. Il était à Poudlard. Autour de lui, la neige. Partout. Plus qu'il n'en avait jamais vu durant sa scolarité. Il sourit, de ce sourire des gens heureux. Il aimait la neige.

Quelqu'un le percuta. Ou plutôt le traversa. C'était une sensation étrange, qu'il ne conseillerait à personne. Il faillit interpeller la fille, puis se souvint qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas. Qu'elle n'avait sûrement même pas remarqué sa présence. Il la suivit du regard. Elle fit le tour du cloître et sortit dans le parc.

Scorpius ne la voyait que de dos. Ses cheveux pâles étaient retenus dans une tresse serrée qui fouettait sa cape noire à chacun de ses pas. Elle avançait d'un pas léger, sûr et décidé. Il se dégageait d'elle une élégance, une grâce, qui lui semblèrent familières. Et il se tapa le front de la paume de ma main.

Narcissa. Il en avait presque oublié qu'il se trouvait au fond d'une pensine, à revivre des souvenirs trouvés dans une malle de sa grand-mère. Ce devait être elle, cette jeune fille. Scorpius avança dans sa direction. Elle s'était assise sur le banc, sous le saule, la tête droite. Elle semblait attendre.

Il se dissimula derrière l'arbre, et, pour la seconde fois déjà, se sentit incroyablement stupide. Elle ne pouvait le voir, encore moins l'entendre. Inutile de se cacher.

Il s'approcha alors plus près. Beaucoup plus près. Elle paraissait seize ans. Peut-être dix-sept. Ses yeux regardaient fixement devant eux, ne cillant pas. Sa bouche, presque entrouverte, traduisait une détermination farouche.

Et puis soudain, ces yeux qui s'éclairent, cette bouche qui sourit. Scorpius tourna la tête pour suivre son regard.

Un jeune homme courait vers eux. Vers elle. Il se baissa à l'entrée des feuillages, qui créaient comme un rideau protecteur autour de l'arbre.

La jeune fille se releva, et serra le nouvel arrivant dans ses bras. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, jetant des regards furtifs alentour.  
Sûrement rassurés, ils s'embrassèrent. D'un baiser passionné, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des siècles. Ils y mirent pourtant vite fin, les yeux encore brillants d'amour. Leurs gestes étaient pressés, ils suintaient la prudence.

Ils contournèrent l'arbre et s'assirent à son pied, tournant le dos au château, et aux regards curieux.

— Je pars à la fin de l'année, commença le garçon. Mon frère et moi nous sommes engagés. On ne peut plus reculer, ajouta t-il, comme pour s'excuser.

— Je sais, dit simplement la jeune fille du bout des lèvres.

— Ça ne veut pas dire que nous deux, c'est fini, tu sais, je pourrais toujours, je pourrais toujours...

— Tais-toi. S'il te plaît, murmura Narcissa. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est faux. De toute façon, on savait que ça ne nous mènerait à rien tout cela.

Scorpius remarqua le regard blessé du jeune homme qui sembla surpris par tant de froideur. Connaissant sa grand-mère, Scorpius savait que c'était simplement pour ne pas pleurer, pour ne pas s'effondrer qu'elle parlait ainsi. Le jeune homme dut parvenir aux même conclusions que lui car son regard s'adoucit, et il passa un bras autour des épaules de Narcissa, tout en lui prenant la main.

— Lucius m'a fait sa demande de fiançailles, dit-elle alors dans un souffle. J'ai dit oui.

Le garçon hocha la tête, tout en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Et elle continua.

— Ce n'est pas comme si notre mariage n'était pas prévu depuis toujours. Ma réponse n'aurait rien changé.

— Tu aurais pu refuser, t'enfuir, avec moi.

— On en a déjà parlé.

— Je sais.

Et ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes.

Scorpius ne sut jamais combien exactement, car tout autour de lui se flouta.


	2. Envol

Scorpius se trouvait à présent dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Narcissa était recroquevillée dans un coin. Elle sanglotait. Il n'avait jamais vu sa grand-mère pleurer. Elle tenait une lettre dans sa main pâle. Un ultime tremblement la secoua, et la feuille tomba sur les dalles du château.

Elle dut juger l'avoir assez lue, car elle n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement pour la rattraper. Il s'approcha pour tenter de déchiffrer l'écriture rapide et tordue.

« Narcissa,

Tu me manques. C'est aussi simple que ça. Je sais que toi et moi, on s'est dit que c'était fini. Et ça l'est. Parce que tu as raison ; ça ne sert à rien de prétendre le contraire. Mais ça ne change rien. Ça ne change rien à la douleur qui me tord le ventre quand je pense à toi. À mon cœur qui se serre quand je relis tes mots. Parce que je les ai gardés. Tous. Et je sais que toi aussi.

J'espère que ta septième année se passe bien. Tu verras, les ASPIC, ce n'est pas si dur. Puisque même moi je m'en suis sorti.

Moi, ça va. Je ne peux pas trop te parler, tu comprend bien, j'ai des consignes de la part de l'Ordre. Mais ça va.

Aucune de mes missions n'est assez périlleuse pour que la peur de mourir, pour que la vie deviennent plus importantes que cette image de toi qui flotte dans mon esprit et dans ma tête. À chaque minute, à chaque seconde. Cette image de toi qui me hante. Alors parfois, je me porte volontaire pour des missions suicides, et quand j'en reviens, vivant, toujours, je me dis que tu n'apprécierais pas. Et je me déteste un peu plus.

Tu me manques, c'est aussi dur que ça. Et quelquefois, pendant une seconde, c'est ta voix que j'entends encore, comme si tu étais toujours là.

Et je t'aime aussi, N.

F. »

À peine Scorpius eut-il fini de la lire, que Narcissa se releva, les yeux rougis mais les joues sèches. Elle ramassa la lettre, y posa ses lèvres délicates, et la serra contre son cœur. Avant de s'enfuir à travers les couloirs.

oOo

Le décor changea de nouveau. Scorpius se retrouva dans une chambre. Dans sa chambre. Ou plutôt dans la chambre qu'il occupait lorsque, petit, il dormait au Manoir Malefoy. Sauf qu'elle paraissait plus chaleureuse, des dessins recouvraient les murs, et surtout, une fille était assise au bureau.

C'était Narcissa, bien sûr. Il s'approcha.

Un crayon à la main, elle griffonnait, toujours le même portrait. Son portrait. Et maintenant, que Scorpius reconnaissait le modèle, il trouvait ce dessin d'un réalisme fou. Elle avait su capturer l'éclat de ses yeux, le mouvement de sa lèvre qui se relevait dans un sourire moqueur. Elle avait mis tout son amour dans ce dessin. Et cela se ressentait. _On ne dessine bien que les gens qu'on aime._Et elle devait l'aimer d'un amour fou. Puisque ce tableau avait pris vie. Puisqu'il gardait la porte du grenier. Puisqu'il gardait leurs secrets.

Au dehors, l'été était là. Les grandes vacances aussi. Sa septième année finie, et elle ne retournerait plus jamais à Poudlard. Là où ils s'étaient connus, où ils s'étaient aimés. D'un amour interdit, renversant et passionné.

Et sur le cœur du jeune homme, quatre mots « Tu me manques aussi ».

À son doigt, l'anneau qui lui promettait des heures sombres, l'anneau de ses fiançailles la narguait. Scorpius la vit le retirer. Et le jeter de toutes ses forces contre le mur, avant d'essuyer ses larmes de la manche de son pull.

Il n'y avait plus rien de Narcissa dans cette jeune fille brisée au regard farouche.

Mais Scorpius savait qu'elle était forte, qu'elle se relèverait.

**oOo**

C'était sans compter ce souvenir-là. Celui qui l'a achevé. Qui a fait d'elle une femme froide et distante. Résignée, aussi.

Lorsqu'il découvrit l'atmosphère de ce nouveau souvenir, Scorpius fut surpris de reconnaître la Tête de Sanglier. Puis il faillit s'étouffer en la voyant à l'une des tables, le capuchon rabattu sur le visage. Il comprit qu'elle attendait quelqu'un, ce qui n'en diminuait pas moins le spectacle cocasse de voir Narcissa Malefoy assise à une table de la Tête de Sanglier, ce bar miteux à des dizaines d'années-lumière de son univers.

Son visage se redressa. Un homme venait d'entrer. Narcissa lui fit un discret signe de la main, et le nouvel arrivant vint s'asseoir en face d'elle, en inclinant la tête, comme pour la saluer.

— Londubat, j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de m'avoir donné rendez-vous dans cet endroit...

— Bonjour à vous aussi. Oui, j'en ai malheureusement une bonne. Ou plutôt une mauvaise, en fait, tout dépend de...

— C'est bon, c'est bon, le coupa t-elle, impérieuse. Abrégez, je vous en prie. Je n'ai pas accepté votre invitation pour entendre un monologue inintelligible et dénué d'intérêt.

— Oui. Je suis déjà étonné que vous ayez accepté mon invitation.

— Il vous aimait bien, lâcha t-elle, comme une excuse.

— Justement, c'est pour lui que je viens, Narcissa.

À ces mots, elle releva la tête vers l'homme. Elle dut lire quelque chose dans ses yeux, car elle ferma les siens.

— Il y a eu une attaque. Fabian est mort. Je suis désolé.

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux toujours clos, ses dents mordant jusqu'au sang sa lèvre inférieure.

— Ils ont été pris dans une embuscade, Gideon et lui. Ils se sont battus jusqu'au bout. Il a fallu cinq Mangemorts pour les achever.

N'importe quel autre homme aurait épargné ces détails sordides à une femme, pensa Scorpius. Mais apparemment pas ce Londubat. D'un autre côté, il lui semblait franc et droit, et dans sa bouche, si les mots ne perdaient ni de leur sens, ni de leur portée, ils paraissaient tout de même moins durs.

— Il t'a aimée, Narcissa, n'en doute jamais.

— Je sais.

— Je ne t'aurais pas recontactée si je n'avais pas trouvé ceci dans la poche de sa cape, le jour de sa mort.

Londubat sortit une lettre, froissée, pliée. La dernière chose qu'il restait de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. Narcissa la prit avec un regard reconnaissant pour l'homme.

— Je dois y aller maintenant, dit-il en posant une main réconfortante sur les doigts de Narcissa qui tenait toujours la lettre, sans oser l'ouvrir.

— Adieu, Londubat.

Il ferma les yeux dans un signe d'assentiment et disparut, sa longue cape noire flottant derrière lui. Narcissa décacheta lentement la lettre et la lissa du plat de la main. Elle commença à lire. Et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

Cette fois-ci, Scorpius se sentit de trop, il en avait trop vu. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'avança pas pour déchiffrer la lettre par-dessus l'épaule de Narcissa. Le visage ravagé de larmes de sa grand-mère lui suffit.

Il se propulsa hors de la pensine. Trop de souvenirs d'un coup, ça déstabilise. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, et déplia ses membres engourdis.

Scorpius referma la malle d'un coup sec, se sentant soudain coupable de sa curiosité.

Au sol, le collier étrange traînait toujours, il avait oublié de le remettre dans la malle. Il s'apprêtait à le faire lorsqu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit, il s'en empara, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Devant le tableau, Scorpius posa alors une question, pour confimer ce qu'il pensait :

— Vous êtes mort ?

— Oui. Mais comme tu le vois, je vis toujours, d'une certaine manière. Et c'est grâce à ta grand-mère. Mais il me semble que tu sais tout cela, ajouta le tableau avec un regard soupçonneux dans ma direction. Je te souhaite de trouver quelqu'un comme elle, ajouta t-il.

— Je crois que c'est déjà fait, répondit Scorpius.

— Alors dans ce cas jeune homme, vous êtes le plus heureux des hommes.

Scorpius acquiesça et dévala l'escalier.

**centerioOo/i/center**

Narcissa leva la tête à son approche. Il cacha le collier derrière son dos.

— Fermez les yeux, lui souffla t-il.

Elle s'exécuta. Il se posta derrière elle, lui accrocha la chaîne de cuir autour du cou, et s'assit en face d'elle.

Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le bijou, ils se voilèrent. Scorpius crut qu'elle allait pleurer, mais seules ses pupilles s'embuèrent. Aucune larme ne coula. Elle releva la tête vers lui.

— Tu sais tout, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda t-elle.

Il hocha la tête.

— C'est bien.

Il la regarda, interloqué. Et elle poursuivit, d'une voix étonnamment limpide :

— Ta mère m'a parlé de cette jeune fille que tu vois. Elle m'a dit qu'elle la trouvait merveilleuse, mais qu'elle avait peur que ces foutues histoires de sang gâchent votre histoire. Elle avait peur de mon fils. Peur qu'il t'influence. J'ai hoché la tête, j'ai dis que je comprenais. Elle n'imaginait pas à quel point.

— Le tableau vous fait savoir qu'il vous entend toujours, se lança t-il.

Narcissa sourit alors. Elle sourit comme jamais il ne l'avait vue sourire. Et dans ses yeux, l'amour. Il se releva d'un bond du fauteuil où il était assis.

— Je dois y aller.

— Et l'album ?

— Plus tard, je reviens pour le dîner, ce que je dois faire n'attend pas.

Narcissa cligna des yeux. Elle comprenait.

— Bonne chance, Scorpius.

— Merci, murmura t-il.

**oOo**

Il s'était assis à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme en attendant qu'elle sorte. De là où il était, Scorpius pouvait surveiller Fleury & Bott. Le froid commençait à se faire sentir, mais elle ne tarderait plus. Il se souvenait qu'elle finissait son travail à cinq heures. Il était cinq heures.

Et soudain, il la vit. Elle et son éternelle écharpe, elle et ses bouquins plein les bras, elle et sa chevelure rousse tout emmelée. Oubliant la glace commandée, il partit à sa rencontre.

— Scorpius ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle souriait.

— Oh. Je voulais te faire une surprise.

Elle avait le plus joli des sourires. Elle se blottit dans ses bras, et il oublia tout.

— Je t'aime, Rose, souffla t-il.

Elle se détacha de son étreinte, et ses yeux cherchèrent ceux de Scorpius. Et bientôt, ses lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes. Elle lui avait manqué.

— Moi aussi, Scorpius, chuchota t-elle à son oreille.

Il releva la tête. Et dans ses yeux, il reconnut ce regard que Narcissa lançait à Fabian cinquante ans plus tôt.


End file.
